


The high school hockey AU no one asked for

by optimus_even



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Meh, New sorta otp, as you can tell I suck at tags, no Demi gods, no powers, nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimus_even/pseuds/optimus_even
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the high school hockey AU no one asked for......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The high school hockey AU no one asked for

"-And Jason Grace cuts off Octavian, stealing the puck! Oh there they go! Zang and Grace side by side! Up the- Ooh and its off side. Damn McLean! This season has been a rough one for the Half blood Saints!"

"You got that right Leo!" Piper agrees. 

"Only fifteen minutes till third period ends and the Saints are down 3-5 against the Yancy Academy Giants!" Leo practically screeches into the microphone, flinging his empty coffee cup at the screen.

"Oh look Leo! Coach Hedge just called a time out! Looks like the ref is gonna give them two minutes!" Piper says, holding Leo's shoulder in an almost near death grip. 

"Ow-ow-ow-" 

****

"Alright cupcakes! Listen up! Hey Zang! Stop making heart eyes at the stands!"

"Yes sir!" Frank says from the back, looking utterly embarrassed. 

"Anyways! 3-5, am I reading that score board correctly?" Hedge asks, looking around the team with a menacing raised eyebrow. 

A corus of "Yes Sir" went up in reply. 

Coach Hedge just nods his head, as if confirming something horrible. Pausing, pretending to think before-"Why are the Giants leading with two points!" He yells, throwing his half eaten apple at them. Clovis was to poor guy to stop it with his face, turning at the last second to be greeting with a half eaten, spit soaked apple. 

Jason felt sorry for the poor saps stuck sitting up in the front, they should have put up a slash zone sign. He snorts at the thought, some team captain he is. 

"Grace!" 

At the sound of his name Jason internally shrinks into himself. "Yes sir?"

"Why are our biggest rivals.... BEATING US BY TWO POINTS?!?" 

Most of his teammates flinch away from the coache's violent outburst. Jason tried to convey an image of relaxed and calm, "Don't worry coach. I've got a plan." 

"Oh great." Coach says sarcastically, "Now, no time to stall! We have to gain the upper hand now! Looks like this game is gonna be a close one, but I'll take it! I'll be aiming for a win of Saints six and Giants five! You sissies got that?" 

"Sir yes sir!" 

"Alright then! Put your hands in!"

Everybody puts their hands in, all looking at their captain with a range of expressions.

Jason looks around his team, feeling a sense if pride wash through him. Giving them all his best 'we got this' smile, "Just do your best, that's all the matters in the end." Coach snorts in the background, "Winning is a bonus." Everybody agrees, "Saints on three! ONE-TWO-THREE-"

"SAINTS!"

****

"Ah Nico you should have been there..... Frank was.... He was so awesome." Hazel sighs, finishing up the last of her analysis paper for Cultural Anthropology. Swivelling her desk chair towards him, resting both her elbows on his desk.

Nico just rolls his eyes, his sister was completely gone on some hockey jock.

"Why didn't you come?" Hazel asks him accusingly. 

He just looks at her, "Because Hazel, I'm not into hockey." 

"Neither am I." She agrees, "But I am into the players. Plus they all are really nice once you actually talk to them."

Nico just shook his head, going back to his history paper. 

Hazel continued, "Besides there might be someone on the team that could be interested in you." 

He sputters at that, what? "Hazel...." Nico sighs exasperated, "I know you think I'm lonely-"

"Nico, that is not what I meant and you know it."

Blinking confusedly at her, "So why do you want me to go then?" He questioned her.

She chuckles, "Because Nicky, I just want you see that there are other people out there beside me and Renya. I want you to go out on a Friday instead of staying home, going to hang with friends and not with your books and games." 

"I'm nineteen Hazel, not some twelve year old that needs a babysitter." He huffs. 

Hazel just looks at him, a smug expression on her face.

"Oh shut-up." He says as he swivels his chair away from her.

Hazel just laughs, "Very mature Nico."

****

"Come on Jason!"

"No Percy, find someone else from the hockey team to do it."

The sea green eyed boy just looks up at him, pouty face full force, "But Jason! Captain of the swim team and captain of the hockey team, my whole team is in!" 

"Yah Grace, I wouldn't mind it." Travis Stroll says sitting down at their table. 

Three quarters of the team was present, plus Percy. 

Frank puts a reassuring hand on Jason's shoulder, "It's for a good cause Jason." His best friend reasons. 

Jason looks down at his fruit smoothie, "I guess."

Percy launched up into the air, whooping and causing a scene. The whole team joined in, cheering and generally making a lot of noise. 

Jason just puts his head in his hands, what did he just agree too?

****

"Oh my gods......" 

Nico looks up from his textbook, "What is it Hazel?" 

She just jumped up from the table, phone in hand and ran into her bedroom. Nico just shook his head, his sister could be so weird sometimes.

"NICO!" She yelled from her bedroom.

"What?" 

"Get ready! Like right Now!" She ordered.

"Why?" He asked slightly confused? Why would he have to get ready on a saturday, in the afternoon?

"Just do it!" She insisted, shortly adding, "And wear something cute!"

To tired and confused to fight he goes into his room, rifling though his drawers. Finding his good pair of dark blue skinny's, and his white close fitting, V-neck tee. Putting them on before heading to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. 

Hazel comes in holding a scarf that matches his jeans, "Put this on."

He just shrugged, to lazy to argue. Looking in the mirror and nodding in approval. He looked like a hipster, but it worked. The tee hugged his chest and arms nicely, his jeans sliming his waist and wrapping around his legs snugly. Hazel always said these pants made his ass look great, deciding after a moment to fold the bottom of his pants up. 

Heading to the door, grabbing his keys and wallet off the counter. Wallet tucked in the back pocket, keys in the front. Slipping on his beige combat boots that Piper had gotten him for Christmas last year. 

"So where are we going?" He looked at her confused.

Hazel gave him a devious smirk, "To a car wash."

****

"I'm going to bodily harm you Zang." Jason warned Frank, who was currently holding a bucket of ice cold water looking far too innocent. 

"Hey! Frank! I said N---- HOLY SHIT that's cold!"

"Language!" Franks yelled as he ran away, hiding behind Dakota and Connor. 

Jason glared at the three of them, face screaming murder, "Don't you dare make Captain America references around me Zang." He looked around, finding a water gun, filling it and advancing on the three of them. 

"Hey Grace! You're supposed to be washing the cars!" Piper called from the DJ booth. 

He smirked at her, "I am, just washing away some dirt first." He pointedly looked at Frank. 

"Hey Jason, no harm right?" Frank said innocently, "Best bros forever?..... No! WAIT IT WAS PERCY's ide---- ugh! Stop! That's cold!" Frank yelled, trying to run away from him.

"Should have thought about that before you dumped a bucket of ice cold water on my head!" Jason countered, trying his best not to slip on the pavement.

"That's what she said!" Percy yelled from across the lot. Annabeth rolled her eyes before throwing a sponge at her boyfriend's face.

"Agh! Hey! What was that for?"

"What are you? Twelve? And pick up that sponge." 

"No...." Percy grumbled, going to pick the sponge off the ground.

Grover laughed, making a whipped sound, making Percy grumble even more. 

Jason after running out of water, decided to go back and wash the car. Frank a couple moments later joined him, both laughing together. 

"Thought you didn't want to do this?" Frank looked smugly at him.

He shrugged, "It's for Breast Cancer, good cause. Plus it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Good team building exercise." He stated matter of factly. 

Franked nodded in agreement, soon Conner and Dakota joined them. Finishing the car then in under five minutes. 

Annabeth came trotting over in her dark grey two piece swim suit, telling them they had another car before going back to her station. 

Shortly after a sleek black corvette pulled up, all four of them gaping at the car. The butterfly doors opened and out stepped two gorgeous people, one of them he recognized. From his hockey games, Frank had a huge crush on her, she was nice. The other he had never seen before, but boy he would never forget those nice slim legs, or that tempting waist. Said person looked to be his age, an angular face, with dark brown eyes. Black silky hair, looking like he just rolled out of bed after having the greatest sex ever. 

Jason gulped, feeling completely exposed in only just his sky blue swimming trunks. Self concisely covering his chest with his arms, and looking at the floor, hoping he wasn't blushing as bad as he felt it was. 

"Hey Hazel!" Frank practically yelled at the poor girl.

Jason shook his head chuckling, smooth Frank.... Smooth. 

"Hi." Hazel said back timidly. 

"I'm gonna go get some more soap!" Conner announced, Dakota trailing after him.

"Nice car you got there." Frank said, eye up the beautiful corvette. Jason finding himself nodding as well.

Hazel smiled, looking over at the gorgeous man that went to stand beside her. Oh they must be dating.... Damn. "It's not mine, it's my brother's." She said gesturing to the man beside her, oh..... not dating then. Jason practically did his inside my body happy dance. 

Jason looked up at find the gorgeous man staring back at him.

"This is Nico." Hazel introduced. 

"Hi Nico! I'm Frank." Frank goes to shake hands with him, after a moment of hesitation Nico accepts Franks hand. 

Now it was his turn, don't screw this up, "Hi, my names Jason." He carefully reaches out his hand, Nico grabbing and shaking his hand, giving a small "Hi." in return. 

"Jason is the captain of the Half Blood Saints, right?" Hazel asked innocently. 

Nico's eyes widening, then took a step back from Jason. He frowns at that, does Nico not like hockey players. Was he into lacrosse, or worse.... The swim team?!?! What if he wasn't into guys at all? Jason started to panic a little on the inside, was he not Nico's type? Did he not like blond hair? Maybe he was into tattoos..... 

"Yah Jason is, the best of the best." Frank stated loyally.

Jason turned to smile bashfully at Frank, "I'm not the best." He muttered.

"When I went to your last game, you scored the winning goal." Hazel added. 

Jason looked Hazel, then at Nico, "Did you go to our last as well?" He asked hopefully.

Nico just shook his head, "I'm not into sports like my sister is." He stated, sounding tense. 

"Oh." Was all Jason could muster, so just not his type in general. 

"I've tried to get Nico to go, but he prefers to sulk at home." Hazel glared at her brother. 

"I don't sulk, I have papers and work to finish." He grumbled.

Hazel just smiled at her brother smugly, then turning to look at Jason, "So Jason, have any new girlfriends in your life?"

Frank sputtered at that, looking at Hazel, then at him.

Jason looked equally shocked, collecting himself before thinking this could be a good thing, "Ummm no, no new girl friends. I'm more into guys, and still a no there." He said trying to look indifferent, shrugging, "What about you Hazel?" 

She grinned wickedly at him, oh so that's the game she wants to play. Jason smiled in approval.

Hazel laughed before looking at Frank, "Nope, currently single and ready to mingle." She winked at Frank before walking away.

His best friend stood there gaping like a fish out of water, Jason sighed giving him a slight push in her direction. "Go get her bud." He encouraged.

Frank nodded his head before trying and failing to walk casually over to her. Tripping himself on a sponge and landing in a puddle of soap and water. 

Jason laughed at the scene, hearing Nico quietly chuckle as well.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come... If you guys want... Kinda just found this and decided to post it... Meh it's not beta'ed.... So sorry about the crappy grammar and spelling mistakes....


End file.
